Te gusta Hinata
by EvexKot
Summary: Y no te haces muchos líos sobre eso. Después de todo, no puedes hacer nada al respecto. {KenHina} {OS}


Escribí esto. No iba a estar tranquila si no lo subía. Ninguna advertencia puedo hacer, solamente mis posibles faltas de ortografía y la la la. Espero disfruten el shot~ ¡viva el KenHina!

• • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Te gusta Hinata. Lo sabes, no obstante, no te causa mucha jaqueca.

La primera vez que te habló pensaste en no voltear. Estabas tan entretenido jugando en tu móvil, preocupado por no dejar que el pajarito amarillo cayera al suelo, que cuando una voz infantil y ruidosa a tus tímpanos resonó por algún lugar de tus oídos lo único que pensaste fue _"demonios, si trajera puestos los auriculares podría fingir que no escuché"_. Volteaste, porque eres indiferente más no grosero, y lo viste parado, sudado y con una expresión trivial balbuceando no-sé-qué-cosas. No prestaste mucha atención, mirabas constantemente al suelo y respondías con voz baja, casi en susurros, perdiéndote en el mar de tus pensamientos cada dos por tres. Para ser sincero no te llamó mucho la atención, incluso cuando leíste la insignia de su playera que lo anunciaba como tu próximo contrincante no le diste mucha importancia. Más sin embargo, no te levantaste hasta que escuchaste a tu amigo proferir tu nombre. En ese momento pensaste que te quedaste mirándolo de rabillo porque la forma en la que sus mechones naranjas flotaban por el aire bañados bajo la brillante luz del día daban la apariencia de ser el sol; pensaste, con un toque de gracia, que era como si tuvieras al sol frente a frente.

Llegaste al campamento, te descalzaste como de costumbre, comiste en silencio escuchando las pláticas de tus demás compañeros. Kuroo, quien te conoce incluso mejor que tú mismo, supo que había una especie de paño nublando tus ojos. Estabas, aunque fuera un poco, emocionado.

Cuando se presentaron ambos equipos buscaste instintivamente entre la fila al pequeño que conociste el día anterior. Él no se percató de tu presencia hasta que un chico pelinegro le habló al oído —cosa graciosa para empezar, pues se tuvo que encorvar lo que tú calculaste como 15 centímetros—, y sin apartar la vista de ti, el bajito clavó sus ojitos chocolate y viste como su quijada caía en un perfecto retrato de sorpresa. Luego te preguntaste si recordaría tu nombre.

Ambos capitanes se dieron un saludo que a tus ojos estaba rodeado de aura negra y sentiste como alguien golpeaba tu hombro. Era Shouyou, sí, ya te habías dado la libertad de hablarle por su nombre. Entre mohines y palabras cruzadas te pidió que le dijeras el por qué no le habías dicho que pertenecías a Nekoma. Respondiste sin rodeos: _"eso es porque no preguntaste"._ Tuvieron una corta platica y el día finalizó con un partido que te dejó, en trazos exactos, boquiabierto, con la respiración acelerada y una emoción que se agolpaba, de esa que te da cuando logras derrotar a un jefe de nivel inalcanzable. Pero eres un chico tímido, que rara vez muestra lo que siente, así que te tragaste todo y susurraste que fue un buen partido, disfrazando todo aquello que querías decir realmente tras un _"umhh, no del todo"_. Y entonces aquello pasó; Shouyou te gritó con alegría y lo que parecía ser un reto personal para él que como diera lugar él, y se indicó con el dedo índice, que él te haría sacar un lado de ti que nadie había visto nunca: emoción por algo que no fuera un videojuego.

No contaste el tiempo que pasaste sin volver a verlo. No lo hiciste porque tuvieras flojera, o por falta de memoria. No lo hiciste porque no querías que la realidad te abofeteara con fiereza.

Eres una persona antisocial. Nunca te has hecho problemas con eso. Si es que llegabas a hablar con alguien lo hacías por mensajes, incluso con Kuroo que es tu vecino —después de todo el siempre tomaba la iniciativa de salir, tú jamás has salido de tu habitación por tu cuenta—. Sin embargo cuando hablabas con él, con el rayito de sol que te encontraste por casualidad, sentías un escozor en los dedos al teclear las palabras. No te gustaba hablarle de lejitos, ahí de vez en cuando; tú que eres conformista, no te conformabas con eso. Varias veces quisiste tomar el tren e ir a visitarlo, quisiste, deseaste, pero no lo hiciste. Sabías que no podías excusar aquello con un simple _"uh, pasaba por aquí"_ porque aquello además de ser poco creíble, era imposible teniendo en cuenta la distancia. Hinata, a veces, te decía que quería verte y que hicieras pases para él. Y por razones más allá de tu entendimiento aquello te producía algo similar al vacío. Porque sentías que tu relación con Shouyou no llegaba siquiera a ser de amistad. Ambos jugaban vóley, tú setter, él carnada y amante de los pases, era bastante obvio que lo que los envolvía era el más simplón sentimiento de compañerismo. El rayito de sol tenía su setter personal, que no hace falta decir dobla tus capacidades físicas. Y tú, que estás acostumbrado a que la gente no te tome en cuenta, te sentiste por primera vez afectado al destapar tus ojos y darte cuenta de que solo eras una sombra para el sol.

Una amistad fluyó tardía. Pese a ser a distancia y con poco tiempo para conversar como se debe, te sentías agusto. El que Shouyou te mandara un mensaje en cuanto salía de entrenar avisándote que ya podían platicar, algo en tu pecho se movía. Platicaban, escuchabas su voz, su risa, sus expresiones graciosas e infantiles y sabías que te estabas metiendo en territorio desconocido. Ni hablar de cuando de vez en cuando te mandaba una foto suya —normalmente para mostrarte algún gesto extraño—, oh, cuando Hinata Shouyou hacía eso tú las guardabas con recelo, como si el que te enviara fotos te hiciera sentir especial.

Una vez, vagando en temas varios y con la lluvia y la soledad como confidentes, la vocecilla de Shouyou cayó en susurros y te hizo una pregunta que te golpeó como un montón de balones en la cabeza: _"¿Tienes a alguien especial? Jamás me has contado de nadie…"_. Ingenuo rayito de sol, pensaste, **_"tú eres mi alguien especial",_** pero como sueles hacerlo te tragaste la verdad y una mentira blanca se escurrió por la comisura de sus labios _"no, en cuanto tenga a alguien, te digo"_. Recuerdas, y no puedes mentir, que esa noche no dormiste por indagar con miedo en algo que te había dejado intranquilo desde la pregunta del pequeño; _"¿tendrá Hinata a alguien especial?_

Te pasaste los días, las semanas y los meses yendo de allá para acá, de partido en partido, triunfos que para ti no eran la gran cosa. Él te envió un mensaje diciéndote que habían perdido contra Aobajousai, y aunque no te dijo lo mal que estaba tú te diste cuenta. Eres bueno analizando, y al rayito de sol lo tienes más analizado que a nadie. Pudiste jurar que en ese momento Shouyou estaba colérico, destrozado, frustrado y decepcionado. Y aquello no te dejó entrenar bien el resto de la tarde. Pasaron un par de días y tu celular vibró.

_"¡Iré a los partidos de práctica Kenma, Karasuno irá a los partidos de práctica junto a Nekoma y..."_

Ese mensaje hizo que sonrieras, y cuando caíste en cuenta de que habías sonreído te sentiste afortunado de estar solo en tu habitación. Platicaron el resto de la tarde, y como eres un maestro del disfraz, ocultaste la alegría que te provocó saber que lo verías de nuevo.

Ésa vez sí que contaste los días. En el calendario de tu teléfono ibas tachando fechas hasta que se llegara el día de ir al campamento. Y cuando ese día llego te despertaste sintiendo un cosquilleo en las plantas de los pies.

El camino transcurrió normal; Yamamoto gritando cuando pasaban junto a una chica linda, Kuroo haciendo burlas constantes hacia Lev. Pero en cuanto llegaste sentiste ganas de correr y buscarlo. Luego de algunos calentamientos, lo viste. Estaba acompañado del setter como de costumbre, cosa que te hizo retroceder unos pasos. Era cierto. Kenma, tú bien lo sabías, eras una simple sombra. El rayito se giró y cuando te vio gritó con ímpetu característico de él, corrió y se te lanzó encima en una clase de abrazo asfixiante.

_"¡Kenma, te extrañé" "Kenma, ¡ésta vez practicaremos juntos siempre!" "¡Kenma, Kenma, Kenma!"_

Dejaste de escuchar. Te perdiste en la sinfonía que Hinata sin saberlo creaba al decir tu nombre constantemente. Entonces asentiste, lo apartaste del grupo y platicaste como íntimos amigos junto al rayito de sol.

Los días empezaron a transcurrir como raramente transcurrían en tu vida: rápido. Pláticas con Shouyou, levantarla para Shouyou, comer junto a Shouyou, dar paseos junto a Shouyou, _Shouyou._ Viste como Kuroo miraba tu celular que últimamente dejabas apagado sobre el futón, y tras sonreírte solo como él sabía sonreír, te dijo algo que sabías de buena tinta: _"mi querido Kenma, has encontrado algo más interesante que matar monstruos"_. Porque sí, Kenma respondería sin titubear que prefería estar con Shouyou que destrozarle la cabeza a alguien. O que mejor cuando estaba junto a Shouyou destrozando cabezas ajenas.

Kenma, tu recuerdas muchas cosas. Pero sin duda lo que más atesoras es lo que pasó aquella noche dando un paseo junto al rayito de sol que en ese momento brillaba con la luna. Iban solos, milagrosamente, platicando de temas triviales. Entonces sucedió. Hinata Shouyou titubeaba, tú lo mirabas confundido, él hacía muecas raras y movía constantemente las manos y en vano trataba de ocultar el sonrojo latente que parecía palpable.

**"¡K-Kenma, me gustas mucho!" **

Y dejaste de respirar. Lo miraste con los ojos abiertos de par en par; tu expresión era similar a la que puso Shouyou cuando descubrió que pertenecías a Nekoma. El rayito de sol, al ver que no respondías, bajó la mirada y pareció que esa lucecita que brillaba en él se apagó por un instante. Sabes muy bien que es sensible, por eso no te sorprendió ver que sus mejillas se empaparon de lágrimas. Pero pese a ser lento, en ese momento fuiste más rápido que al hacer un pase y lo tomaste por la barbilla y lo besaste. No quieres entrar en detalles porque eres tímido, pero en resumen, el beso te supo a miel con un toque de naranja. Hinata Shouyou, tú Shouyou, tú rayito de sol, te sonrió. Y aquella sonrisa de mostró que sí hay cosas más brillantes que el oro.

Oh querido minino, eso sucedió hace 15 minutos, ahora van tomados de la mano camino al gimnasio. Él te suelta la mano, te sonríe y se despide de lejos con el mismo sonrojo de antes. Y tú, que eres tan observador, te quedas al filo de la entrada sonriendo ligeramente.

Dentro de ti hay un gato. Prepárate Shouyou, porque tu novio es un gato, y cuando un gato se encapricha con algo, no lo suelta jamás.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Antes que nada, ¿qué les pareció? no me odien por escribir algo de esta parejita, es que solo hace falta mirarlos para darte cuenta de que se ven adorables juntos *o* ok, me calmo.

Avisos:

los que siguen Amor, críos y otros imposibles mañana subo capítulo sin falta, he tenido muchos problemas con el ordenador y no quería cargar word pero ya está solucionado.

2\. Busco beta. Cualquier interesado/a por favor mande un mensaje privado. Me urge, enserio. u_u

Me despido por ahora. Mañana, como dije antes, cap de mi otro fic y por ahí una sorpresilla que he estado preparando. ¡Hasta mañana! No olviden dejar un lindo review. Los loveo.


End file.
